goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Gives His Teacher a Barney Error/Grounded
Jackie Gives His Teacher a Barney Error/Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on December 16th 2019 Cast Jackie, Barney the Dinosaur-Kidaroo Mr. King-Paul MumaX992-Wiseguy Speaker-Tim Jackie's dad-Simon Jackie's mom-Bridget Transcript Mr. King: OK class, we are going to be learning about the simple interest. Please keep your eyes on the smart board as there is a PowerPoint Presentation and the video I'm going to show you. Jackie: Mr. King, can I go to the bathroom? Mr. King: Sure, but hurry back, you are going to miss the presentation. Jackie: Thanks. Jackie: I can't believe he always falls for that. But anyways, I'm going to the tech lab to hack into Mrs. Duncan's computer, and give him a Barney error. Hahahahaha. (At the Tech Lab) Jackie: Good, Nobody is in here, and the last person in here, didn't log off. Now this is my chance. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. First, I will insert this DVD of the hacking tools and install them on this computer. The Hacking Tools: Install Here Jackie: Now, let the show begin. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Text: Meanwhile Mr. King: Okay, so we finished the pre-quiz, and Ivy is still not back. But anyways, look at this smart board again because we are going to go over there. (Scary sound FX) Warning: You are about to open the Barney Error. (Blue screen occurred) Mr. King: Class, the smart board, let's just going over there. Speaker: We are interrupted to your simple interest lesson to bring you a Barney error. Barney was beaten up by Eric and David. Eric and David put a bomb on Barney's lair, I repeat, Eric and David put a bomb on Barney's lair. If your in Barney's lair, get out now and call 911 on Eric and David. I repeat, Eric and David put a bomb on Barney's lair. If your in Barney's lair, get out now and call 911 on Eric and David. Do not turn off your Surface Pro 4 or I will get mad at you. I repeat, Do not turn off your Surface Pro 4 or I will get mad at you. Mr. King: Class, don't worry, everything will be OK. (Back at the Tech lab) Jackie: Oh, we will see about that, because I'm going to turn off your computer hahahahahahahahahahaha. Mr. King: Oh no no no no no no I didn't touch anything. But why, I've seen what's happens on Barney Errors. When the computer comes back on, he will scare me. Class, now it's time to panic. (The Class is panicking) Jackie: Oh no, what Have I done, the whole is in panic but the alarm was raised. Now people are going to find out that I did and I'm going to get a white slip. Or worse, suspended. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Mr. King: Class, it's alright, everything is under control. (Barney pops up angrily) Barney the Dinosaur: You didn't listen to me about turning off your computer and now the alarm was raised. That's it, I'm now going to destroy your smart board and Surface Pro 4. (Barney wipes the computer out and destroys the smartboard) Barney the Dinosaur: There! The computer and the smartboard has been destroyed, cracked, and broke. This should teach you a lesson for ignoring the Barney errors. Mr. King: HOW, DARE, YOU, THAT'S IT, YOUR GOING TO THE DETENTION CENTRE AND WAITING FOR COPS TO ARREST YOU. THIS WILL MAKE A LEARN A LESSON ON MESSING WITH MR. King. Barney the Dinosaur: NO (x40)! (Barney has disappeared) Mr. King: OK Class, calm down, it's OK, The Barney error is gone, but my Surface Pro 4, and been destroyed in the incident. I wonder how this all started. Wait a minute, I believe that Jackie was the one to hack the Barney Error on my smartboard and my Surface Pro 4. Class, be right back, I am going to the Tech lab to track him down. Ivy: Well now I'd better uninstall this program and boot the computer before it's.... Mr. King: OH (x20), IVY, HOW DARE YOU HACK MY FREAKING COMPUTER, LIKE A BARNEY ERROR APPEARED, AND GET IT DESTROYED ALONG WITH MY SMARTBOARD. THAT'S IT, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW. MumaX992: Hello, I'm MumaX992, I am your substitute principal for today. So, what brings you here. Mr. King: Jackie sneak in to the Tech Lab, install hacking program on one of the computers, hack my computer, gave me a Barney error, and cause it to get both my smartboard and Surface Pro 4 to be destroyed. MumaX992: OH, MY, FREAKING, GOODNESS! Ivy, how dare you freaking gave Mr. King a Barney error. That's it, we are having a teacher student parents and principal. Jackie's dad: Oh no, not that troublemaker, Jackie. MumaX992: Yes, it's about your son, he made a Barney Error appeared on Mrs. Duncan's computer, and caused both the computer and his smart board to be destroyed. We are extremely disappointed in her. So now, let's talk about consequences. Mr. King: Tomorrow he will serve eight hours of detention, he will be during 96 hours of community service, he will receive a white slip, he will be suspended for five months, and he will not be attempting the summer party at the classroom when the school year is done. Jackie's mom: OK Mr. King, those sound like fair punishments. Jackie: No, not the summer party, I was looking forward to it. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I'm so sorry, please give me another chance, please. Mr. King: Too bad, rules are rules. MumaX992: Oh, and one more thing, you will be paying six thousand and two hundred dollars for paying for Mrs. Duncan's new smartboard and her Surface Pro 7. Jackie's dad: WHAT! That's the cost worth buying a desktop computer. Oh (x12). Jackie you are in so much trouble when we get home. MumaX992: Meeting dismissed. You may leave now and I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week. Text: At Jackie's home Kate: Jackie I can't believe you got in big trouble in school. And much worse, we now have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's smartboard and Surface Pro 4. Diesel: You are now grounded (x9) for 400 years. Go to your room right instant. Or otherwise, The Metal Punks will teach you a painful lesson. Jackie: (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (The End) Category:2019 videos Category:Jackie Gets Grounded Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis